


You're too Young for Me, But I Don't Mind

by LexiM02



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, geoff is older than michael by a decent amount, its a weird one this is, its all implied - Freeform, no actual anything happens until its legal tho, no smut either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiM02/pseuds/LexiM02
Summary: Michael falls for someone six years his senior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> So, I'm planning on having another chapter of Crosses. It's exams prep week here so I'm doing a lot of studying, and I've been sick the last little while so that's why nothing's been goin on. I had a lot of Micheoff feels so here's a oneshot I finished at 3am. Happy Reading!

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...it was high school, it was horrible and it was liberating. Michael didn’t know who he was or who he was supposed to be, and it was absolutely terrifying and amazing at the same time. It was an incredible feeling to be screaming along to the songs he used to cry to in middle school, in the back seat of his best friend’s brand new car, full of happiness instead of aching lonely sadness. He was sixteen, strung out on confusion and high on freedom, excited and awed at the prospect of a future where he didn’t have to take classes he hated with teachers that hated him, where gym class didn’t exist, where he didn’t have to try to fit into any social circle, where he didn’t live with his parents, where he did what he wanted without anyone telling him he couldn’t.   
And then he met Geoff Ramsey.   
Geoff Ramsey was one of his sister’s college friends, twenty-two with full sleeve tattoos, a drinking habit that was just spilling over into alcoholic territory, and a chip on his shoulder the size of Mars. Geoff was 100% somebody that Michael should have never met, should have never talked to, should have never fallen in love with. Michael had only naturally fallen hard for the self-appointed tattooed disappointment that Geoff always said he was for his parents. The man who didn’t care about anyone or anything, the man who would chew Michael up and spit him right back out.   
The only highlight of Michael’s shitty teenage rebellion-fueled lowlife was Geoff. He knew it should have been a stupid crush that ended long ago, but every time they saw each other, whether that be Geoff dropping his drunken sister off at their house or coming to hang out with said sister, Michael’s heart still dropped to his stomach, and his stomach fell out of his ass. He knew it was wrong, but it only made the situation all the better because Geoff was twenty-two, six years older than Michael, and he was trouble. Michael liked trouble.   
Geoff was unbelievably hot, sitting on the back of his car, smoking a cigarette, as he waited for Michael’s sister to hurry up so they could leave. Michael had joined him, and they sat in silence for a while, baking in the hot Texas sun. As Geoff pulled the pack of American Spirits from his jacket pocket, Michael had tried to come off as funny.   
“You hipster douche, American Spirits?”   
“Rich, coming from a kid who can’t even drink, let alone buy cigarettes.”   
The conversation had stalled there until, Geoff started talking again, and Michael didn't even pay attention to what he was saying. His eyes were glimmering, his smile pulled Michael into a whole new train of thought about how the sun just glanced off his irises, making hooded, sleepy eyes look vibrant. Michael was definitely not looking at Geoff’s lips and imagining what it would be like to kiss him. Definitely not.   
Somehow the conversation steered itself to relationships. Geoff was not dating Michael’s sister, which came as a surprise to Michael. And while Michael declared that he “might be sorta gay, kinda,” Geoff left his own sexuality mysteriously out of their conversation. Michael assumed he was straight, which was unfortunate for his giant, flaming homosexual crush. When Michael clued back into their conversation, Geoff was telling him about a guy he had kissed, the first time he’d ever kissed someone that wasn’t a girl.   
“His name was Justin, we met at this stupid frat party, like you’ll meet most people when you get to college. I don’t even remember how it happened, all I know is that one minute I’m in the kitchen, getting another drink, and the next, I’m being pushed against the fridge…” Geoff paused and turned to face him, and Michael was intensely aware when Geoff placed his hands on Michael’s bony shoulders. Michael’s heart felt like it was about to stop. How many times had he thought about this exact moment, anticipated it, felt it in silent moments that seemed to stretch on forever?   
“Just like this.” Geoff continued, only about a millimeter away from Michael’s face, and Michael didn’t resist as Geoff pushed him not all too lightly down onto the back windshield. “And then,” Geoff continued, slowly getting even closer, voice barely above a whisper. “He leaned in.” Michael felt like he was back out on a camping trip, hearing one of those all-too-common campfire horror stories his sister loved to tell, but instead of a bloody hook hanging on a door, he was about to be kissed by the person he had been infatuated with for the last six months. Michael was acutely aware of how close Geoff was now, and looked at his eyes up close, a kaleidoscope of greenish blues, holding back complete mischief. Michael loved it. “And he kissed me.”   
Not to be cliche, but Michael’s heart nearly exploded as Geoff’s lips pressed firmly against his. The kiss was over as fast as it began, as Geoff pulled himself up off of Michael just as his sister walked through the front door and hollered out to the pair on the car. Geoff smirked at him and placed another cigarette between his teeth.   
“Meet me out here next Friday night.”  
Michael nodded as Geoff pushed him off the car.   
Michael had never anticipated a Friday so hard in his life. As soon as he got home, he thundered upstairs, closely followed by his friend, Ray. Ray had been the only person to know exactly what he was doing that night, and Ray was astonished that Michael had bagged a college student.   
“What do I wear on a date?”   
“You’re assuming I’ve been on one.” Ray replied, from the floor in front of Michael’s bed. Michael rolled his eyes.   
“Do you know where you’re going, at least?”   
“No clue.” Michael said, thumbing through his closet and giving his curly red locks a shake to try and get the hair out of his eyes. “All he said was meet him outside tonight.”   
“Dude, you’re either going to a party or you’re doing something that isn’t just illegal, but like, super-mega-ultra illegal.”   
“Shut up.”  
“Are you gonna fuck him?”   
“Ray!”   
“It’s a valid question. I mean, going off of what you’ve said, it seems like you wanted him to jump you as soon as you looked at him.”   
“I’m not answering that at all. You’re goddamned disgusting. It’s a first date.”  
“So you’re denying that you’re a slut?”  
Michael rolled his eyes, even though he had his back to Ray and Ray couldn’t appreciate his sass. 

“You really think this looks fine?”   
“For the forty billionth time, yes.”   
Michael looked in the full-length mirror in front of him. Somewhat skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a beaten to death pair of Converse.   
“I look like a douchebag.”   
“Hey, at least you smell nice. I get it now, if I want you to shower regularly, I just have to ask you out.”   
“I’m not that gross, okay?”   
“Yeah, you are. I could have run my hand through your hair and my hand would have come away greasy. It’s ‘cause you have it piled under that stupid beanie all the time. Wash your fucking hair.”   
“I do. Doesn’t seem to make a difference.”   
The snarky retort died on Ray’s tongue as he saw headlights flash through the front window. Michael saw them too.   
“What am I gonna do, again?”  
“Sit down and shut up. He’s nice, he’lll probably drive you home?”   
“I hope so. If I have to spend another night with your mom and sister, I’m literally killing myself.”   
“They aren’t that bad.”   
Ray gave him a look that said, “yeah, right.”   
Michael flew out the door, Ray in tow. Surely enough, there was Geoff’s car, and Geoff, looking effortlessly cool.   
“Hey, um, do you think you could give my friend a ride home? Sorry for the-”   
“No problem. Get in.”   
Ray wordlessly slid into the back as Michael took the front. It was much harder to remain wordless, however, as Geoff pulled Michael in for a kiss. Michael felt the same strange twitch in the pit of his stomach as his lips connected with Geoff’s, but it wasn’t an unpleasant twitch, so he said nothing.   
Michael guessed that this had to be love. It felt like he was free falling, and it was the best feeling in the world.   
“Where am I going, squirt?” Geoff asked, turning to face Ray in the back, and simultaneously pretending he couldn’t see how red Michael had gone, blushing hard. Geoff had caught him by surprise with that kiss.   
“Uh…47 West Crystal.”   
“Gotcha. I have a friend that lives up there.” Geoff added, seemingly absentmindedly.   
The drive was spent in silence, Ray had too many questions to speak, Geoff had no words, and Michael couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Geoff’s calloused and tattooed hand holding onto his own baby soft, unmarked hand.   
Ray left the car without so much as a goodbye and raced up the steps into his house. Michael knew that he would be getting an earful later on that night, how Geoff was completely too old for him, and Michael was insane, and a host of other things that he knew Ray would be right to question. Michael didn’t care at all.   
Michael had never been to a club like this. Sure, his sister had snuck him into clubs a few times when she was supposed to be “babysitting” when he was fourteen, but he had never been to an underground punk club before. The bouncer eyed Geoff, glanced at Michael, who had a hard time being believed he was sixteen at the best of times, and let them in. this place didn’t check IDs, or seem like they even cared. Michael was amazed. He hadn’t ever seen anything like this, hadn’t ever heard the cacophony of youthful rebellion that was thrumming all around him. Girls in fishnets and smeared eyeliner, guys in leather and doused in arrogance, Michael didn’t feel like he belonged. This felt like he had stumbled upon some strange secret society of people who did not give one single ounce of a fuck and wanted everyone to know it. He could feel a kick drum and bass in his chest, and it made his heart skip a beat. His eyes danced over the lights, constantly changing colour, bright and flashing.   
Geoff’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to the moment. He looked at Geoff, and upon seeing his smirk, Michael smiled. He shouldn’t have been here. Geoff was too old for him. He wasn’t even legal drinking age, not that the bartender that handed him what looked like a Jack and Coke seemed to care. Michael downed his drink fast, and didn’t object when Geoff dragged him into the pit that had formed by the stage. For once, Michael felt alive. He didn’t even mind when he got socked straight in the face and started bleeding everywhere. He learned that yes, whiskey burned on the way down, but after four drinks or so, they started going down a lot easier. He also learned that while he felt like he had stepped into a different world, a place that didn’t seem welcome to outsiders, he wasn’t an outsider. He belonged here, with all the half-deaf, crazy, sad kids surrounding him. All the kids that were told they were nothing, would amount to nothing, didn’t matter and never, ever would. Michael thought there was a sort of amazing magic about getting a bunch of half-deaf depressed kids into one room where they all hated one thing more than anything, themselves, and getting them to stop feeling like they wanted to die and instead got them to scream at the top of their lungs and throw punches at each other and not care who got hurt because, well, weren’t they all already damaged anyway?   
Geoff pulled Michael out of the pit when everyone was supposed to be going home and tossed him in the backseat of the car. At this point, Michael was wasted and hopped up on the words that preached against the establishment, that screamed for anarchy and doing what you wanted in life, and there was nothing Michael wanted more than Geoff. And that night, with whiskey flowing through his veins and giggling in the backseat as the street lights danced across both of their faces, the moment Geoff leaned in and kissed him was the moment Michael’s heart stopped and he knew just what he wanted out of life. He wanted freedom, and he wanted Geoff, and he didn't care what he had to do to make either of those things happen, he was going to get them whether it killed him. 

Waking up hungover on Geoff’s couch, however, was not part of that plan. Michael felt like absolute shit. He was glad he didn’t have school to go to.   
“Morning, Mikey.”  
Michael let out a groan in response.   
“Yeah, that's what I thought. You went pretty hard last night, it was kind of impressive.”   
Michael felt the couch dip beside him, and didn’t bother looking up. He knew it had to be Geoff. He felt the same rough hand he was accustomed to at this point pat his shoulder slightly awkwardly and heard the clunk of a glass hitting the wooden coffee table in front of them.   
“Wasn't sure about your feelings on orange juice, so I just got you some water. There's some painkillers in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Don't take too many, I don't fuckin’ need the mess that would ensue me having a sixteen year old OD in my house. I have class, so I gotta bolt. You can stay here if you want, there's also twenty bucks on the table if you wanna call a cab or something. I dunno. Just… feel better and don't die, okay?”   
“Sounds like a plan.”   
Michael felt the hesitation in the air as Geoff leant forward and kissed him on the forehead.   
As soon as Geoff left, Michael sat up and surveyed his surroundings. It was an absolute mess, but also strangely endearingly so. It was like Geoff had never grown out of being a teenager. Clothes littered the floor, the carpet needed cleaning, and the walls were painted the universally recognized shade of coppery orange that screamed “ugly living room.”   
Michael walked to the bathroom, and rifled through the medicine cabinet. Geoff must have been on a lot of drugs. Vicodin, Valium, Ambien, there was a veritable treasure trove of prescription meds all prescribed to him. Every little bottle had Geoff Ramsey printed on its label. Michael wondered what on earth Geoff could have going on that meant he needed this many different medications for, but he found he didn't care as he picked up a bottle of ibuprofen, possibly the only OTC drug in the cabinet, took two, and walked into the next room. Geoff's room.   
Michael paused for a minute before taking one of Geoff's hoodies from his closet, walking back downstairs, and calling Ray to go over the night. 

Michael was tired of the weird flirtationship he had been keeping with Geoff for the last two years. HHe needed something more. Something that wasn't just on the edge, just enough to keep him wanting but not enough to satiate. He knew why Geoff hadn't wanted to make things actually serious. Michael was a kid when they first started this. Sixteen and stupid. Eighteen year old Michael still wanted Geoff. Eighteen year old Michael was well aware of the hellacious nature of relationships, as soon as Geoff said they weren't a thing, couldn't be a thing, Michael had been free to date anyone. And he had his heart broken on many occasions. He never told Geoff that he stole his hoodie. He never told Geoff that he was certain if he put his heart into Geoff's hands, he’d keep it safe.   
Which was why Michael was shocked when he spotted Geoff standing around in the parking lot after Michael's graduation, same lazy smirk and droopy posture as always. That day had been a huge event, since it was also Michael's birthday. His eighteenth, on the day he left behind hugh school. He had been promised a huge family dinner back home, and they would start helping him pack for college, which was just two months away. Michael found he didn't care as he walked further toward Geoff.   
“What are you doing here?”   
“Came to watch the ceremony. Been a while since I graduated, you know. Wanted to see if anything changed.”   
Geoff pitched his cigarette into a pothole.   
“I wanted to see you.”   
“You did.”   
“I did. I kinda fuckin’ love you, you know that?”  
“I didn't.”   
“Well, you do now.”   
Michael closed the distance between them with a kiss just as sweet as their first. He knew he made the right choice when he picked Geoff. 

Riding along in a total deathtrap of a car with the speakers blaring Black Flag kicking dust up over the asphalt was not the way Michael envisioned spending his graduation night. He didn't plan on running away with the love he never got to have until now, but life has a funny was of twisting and turning to make impossible outcomes come to fruition. And that night asm they pulled into a run down motel off the highway, Michael knew that life had taken one of those funny turns to lead him to Geoff.   
As Michael laid in the dark, curled into Geoff's side, Michael found he was grateful that life worked the way it did.   
“Hey.”  
“Yeah?”   
“You know you're way too young for me, right?”   
“I do. Somethin’ wrong with that?”   
“Nah. I don't mind. You're eighteen now. But you shoulda picked someone that wasn't me. I'm an asshole.”   
“But I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Geoff kissed the top of Michael's head, and he had never felt more loved.


End file.
